


Catchin' Up

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Abby and Marcus finally have some alone time on the new moon.





	1. Part 1

Abby looked around the room one last time, everything was in place. She hoped he liked it and would feel comfortable here. Since landing on the moon, Abby’s primary focus was finding a way to help Marcus heal and then, finding a place for them to live together. They had a lot to catch up on. Two days, hidden away without any interruptions gave them the time they needed.  
At least she hoped it did.

***

Marcus looked out the window, watching the inhabitants of this planet walk past. They were lavishly dressed in colorful clothes and hats. Some looked like they stepped straight out of the movies he used to watch. They were peaceful, yet seemed to be in a hurry, as if something or someone was chasing them. Yet, no matter how hard he looked, he could not identify what or who they were running away from.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Marcus turned at the voice.

 

“Eric, hi. Where’s Abby?”

 

Jackson walked further into the room. “She had to run out for a bit. I told her I’d keep you company until she got back.”

 

Marcus crossed his arms, looking at Jackson, before nodding his head in the direction of the window. “Is there something happening?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve been watching all the people out there, they look, I don’t know, weird.”

 

“This is a strange place,” Jackson responded. “But, there’s shelter, food, water, medicine.”

 

Marcus looked around the room he woke in over a week ago. Abby was with him, asleep, like she was when he first woke on the ship. “How is she?” Marcus only dared to ask Jackson that question.

 

“Since we’ve been here, she’s dedicated her time to figuring out a way to save you. And she did.”

 

“Is she….” Marcus closed his eyes at the question that died on his lips.

 

“She’s strong and healthy. Determined and stubborn. Everyone told her your journey was over, but, she didn’t listen.”

 

Marcus chuckled, “I guess I’m lucky that listening has never been her strong suit.”

 

Jackson smiled, “We all are.” Jackson looked at the clock, then back at Marcus. He originally promised he’d wait with Marcus in the room, but he wanted to get back to Miller before he couldn’t. “What do you say I take you to her?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Marcus grabbed a bag of the clothes that Abby left for him, only to have Jackson take it out of his hands as they exited the door. In response to Marcus’ questioning look, “Abby will have my head if I let you do anything strenuous.”

 

“The bag isn’t that heavy,” Marcus started…..only to stop at the look on Jackson’s face.

 

“You want to challenge the doctor’s orders?”

 

“Maybe not today,” Marcus responded.

 

With that, Marcus followed Jackson down the hall that led to an exit. As he passed the other rooms, he briefly looked in, noting that only a few were occupied by people he did not know. 

 

“Is this a hospital?”

 

“Sort of. It’s like a hospital and science lab all in one. Once Abby discovered this place, she locked herself in. When she figured out how to help you, she made the arrangements to get you here. And when she wasn’t finding ways to help you, she helped out with the residents of Sanctum.”

 

“Are there a lot of people who live here?”

 

“A good number I guess. They are the descendants of Alegius III. They landed on this moon on accident and could not leave. When nobody came to find them, they established a life here.”

 

Marcus looked around, squinting at the bright sunlight, warmed at the heat that filtered through the air. They had only walked what felt like a short distance and already his t-shirt was drenched. “It’s warmer here than on earth.”

 

Jackson looked up, knowing they needed to quicken their steps. “There are two suns. When they are close together, the temperature rises considerably.”

 

Marcus nodded, looking at Jackson, noticing he quickened his pace. “Is something wrong Eric?”

 

“What? No. Why do you ask?”

 

“You look worried.”

 

“There’s a lot about this place that we are still trying to figure out, trying to navigate.”

 

“The double suns are one of those things?”

 

“You can say that.”

 

Marcus stopped to look at the suns, seemingly moving closer to each other. “Why would anyone fear the sun? This place, it looks magical, peaceful.”

 

“It can be.”

 

“Jackson….” But Marcus’ statement was cut off by a familiar voice.

 

“I thought I told you to wait?” Abby stated looking at Jackson. 

 

“You were caught up, so I figured we’d come to you,” Jackson explained. 

 

Marcus couldn’t keep his eyes off of Abby. Although he could see the exhaustion and worry on her face, she was beautiful. And anxious? Why? Clearly he was healed enough to leave the lab. Wanting to take that worry away, Marcus closed the gap between them, taking her hand in his. “Hey, I’m okay. Don’t get upset with Jackson.”

 

“I’m not, it’s just…” but Abby couldn’t finish the sentence, especially when she felt the warmth of his hand surround hers, the strength and comfort that resided there. It was the touch she yearned for. “It’s fine, let’s just get you inside.”

 

“Inside? But I’ve been inside for, well, years. I want to look around.”

 

Taking his other hand in hers, “And you will. But right now, we need to go and so does Jackson.” Sensing he was about to protest, “I know you have a lot of questions, I’ll answer them, we just, we need to talk about it inside, okay?”

 

Marcus sensed the seriousness on her face and acquiesced. “Okay.” Abby let go of his hands and turned.

 

“Thanks Jackson,” Abby stated, taking Marcus’ bag from Jackson’s hands.

 

Marcus watched as Abby moved out of earshot, turning to Jackson. “Thanks for taking care of her Eric. I appreciate it more than I can say.”

 

“Thanks for your words Marcus, but they are unnecessary. Abby’s my family and so are you. Now, I suggest you catch up with her and we’ll see you later.”

 

Marcus nodded before jogging to catch up with Abby who was…

 

“What is that?”

 

Marcus stared as Abby swung her leg over a two wheeled bike?

 

“It’s called a moped. It’s like a motorcycle only quieter. Now, climb on.”

 

“You know how to drive this thing?” Marcus stated as he carefully swung his leg over the seat, carefully sitting behind Abby.

 

“Yes.”

 

“When did you learn?”

 

“In the time we’ve been here. Now, hang onto me.”

 

Marcus wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist, tightening his hold the moment he felt the contraption move. “I think I like this less than the jeeps on Earth.”

 

Abby smiled. “You get used to it. Just relax and trust me.”

 

“I trust you with my life,” Marcus whispered, before tightening his hold, as he carefully shifted his body closer to hers. He remained quiet the rest of the way, watching the scenery pass by in a light blur. He saw they moved further away from the buildings, winding their way into the trees until they reached a clearing. There, on the hill, sat a quaint cottage. Constructed of stone and rock, Marcus noted the covered porch that lined the front of the dwelling. It was not lost on Marcus that this house seemed to be the only one around for, well, miles.

 

Abby parked the moped in front of the porch, cut the engine, lowered some kind of stand and then climbed off. She held her hand to Marcus to lead him off.

 

“See?” she smiled.

“Is this our place?”

 

Abby averted her eyes slightly before reconnecting with his. “I hope you like it. Come on, let’s go inside.”

 

Marcus followed her indoors, curious about her choice of wording, opting to let it go for now. Once inside, he watched Abby close the front door behind them, locking it. It was then that he looked around and noticed how dark the room was. The windows were covered with shades, blocking out the sunlight.

 

“Why is it so dark?”

 

“It’s for our protection. I’ll give you a tour later, but for now, there’s another room we need to move to.”

 

Again, Marcus followed Abby without comment. She led him down a set of stairs, into a lower level of the house that did not have any windows. The room looked to be the same size as the one they just left. There were a couple of couches, table, small refrigerator and cooking appliances. Behind this room, Marcus noticed a couple of doors.

 

“Is this where we are staying?” 

 

“For the next two days, yes.”

 

“But, why?”

 

Abby turned to Marcus, after placing his bag down. “When the suns eclipse, something changes in the air. When caught outside, whatever it is that happens, has a way of making people go mad. So, during the eclipse, we must stay hidden in the dark.”

 

“I don’t like that. It makes me feel..”

 

“Closed in. Me too. But, this is not the bunker. Once it passes, it will be safe to go out. And when you can, you can explore the area. But, for now, I thought you might want to clean up a little, take a shower and change? And then eat something, if you feel up to it.”

 

Marcus watched Abby for a moment before closing the gap between them. Without a word, he ran his hands up and down her arms, before moving one up the side of her neck, sliding them into her soft, wavy hair. Abby closed her eyes as a sensual shiver rocked through her body in response to his touch. 

 

Without words, he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. And when he felt her arms glide their way across his back, returning the embrace, Marcus lowered his head, softly tucking it into the safety of corner between her neck and shoulder. 

 

So lost in the feel of her, he nearly didn’t register the dampening of his shirt. Gently, he kissed the side of her neck, before lifting his head to kiss her hair. Marcus then pulled back enough to kiss her forehead before resting his head against hers.

 

Gently, he wiped the tears away from her face. “Hi,” he whispered.

 

“Hi,” she choked out.

 

“I’m here and I’m okay. We’re okay.”

 

“Are we?”

 

“We’re together and we’re healthy. Or at least, I’m getting there thanks to you. Now, we’re here, in this house that you found and for the first time since Polis, we’re alone.”

 

Pulling back, Abby looked up at him, unable to contain the smile that pulled at her face. “And what do you suggest we do with this time?”

 

“I thought we should talk,” Marcus stated in a very matter of fact tone.

 

“Talk?” Abby pulled away, her nose scrunched in confusion. Taking a breath, she stepped away even more, breaking their contact. “I suppose we should. A lot’s happened.” Abby turned away, needing a moment to compose herself, completely missing the smile that crossed Marcus’ face. When she turned back, he again, schooled his emotions.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll put some food together for us. We can then talk while we eat,” Abby stated. When she began to walk away, she yelped in surprise when she felt Marcus pull her back and kiss her.

 

In seconds, she yielded to the probing of his tongue, desperately seeking entrance. Once connected, Abby wrapped her arms around Marcus, needing to ground herself to him, afraid if she didn’t, the intensity and longing that fueled this kiss would knock her over.

 

Marcus lowered his hands down her back one, wrapping around her waist, while the other palmed the curve of her ass, pulling her further into him.

 

When they finally parted, Marcus leaned back and smiled, “Do you honestly think that after not being with you for 125 years, I’d want to spend our alone time talking?”

 

“We do need to talk.”

 

“Yes, we do and we will. But, if it’s okay with you Dr. Griffin, I’d like to spend some time catching up without using words.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Abby smiled shyly. 

 

In response, Marcus pulled her into him again, this time grinding his erection further into her. “What do you think?”

 

Kissing him once more, Abby took his hand and led him behind one of the closed doors…


	2. Part 2

Before stripping off her clothes, Abby reached into the shower, turning the water on. She then looked back at Marcus.

“Shower first?”

“As long as there is room for two.”

Abby answered by removing her top, followed by her bra. She then closed the distance between them, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it up. After assisting her with pulling his shirt over his head, he pulled her close to him, catching her lips, her tongue with his, while palming both of her breasts in his hands.

Abby’s fingers moved to his pants to unbutton the top, before sliding the zipper down. Once open, Abby had enough space to slide her hand inside his briefs, grabbing hold of him. When these ministrations made them yearn for more, they separated. Both removed their shoes before discarding their pants and underwear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marcus whispered as Abby led him into the shower.

“So are you.”

Once under the warm, fresh water, both closed their eyes, allowing the weight of it cascade over their hair, down their face, and onto their shoulders. Marcus couldn’t remember the last time he had a shower, one that did not have a timer attached to it or that used recycled water. And certainly, not one that left him refreshed before applying any soap. 

Marcus felt Abby’s soft lips press kisses across his chest, over his abdomen, and then lower, as she squatted below him, gently sliding her mouth over his hardened cock. Marcus groaned, wrapping his fingers in her hair, before gently directing her to slide back and forth.

Just as she picked up with her intensity, “Abby…..”

She let him go so she could look up to him, “I want to be inside of you.”

Leaving a trail of kisses all over his body as she stood, Abby stood on her toes to kiss his lips before replying, “Let’s get washed up then.”

But Marcus had other ideas. Without warning, he moved her to the wall of the shower. “Marcus you’re not….”

His kiss silenced her. Marcus then lifted one of her legs, placing it around his waist. With his other hand, he guided himself into her. Once connected, they stilled, relishing in the feel of each other. And then, slowly but surely, Marcus moved in and out of her, watching the sensations of how she felt play out across her face.

It was only after she realized he was watching her that Abby leaned in to kiss him, slow and sensual at first. As Marcus increased the tempo in which he pressed inside of her, their kisses intensified, finally breaking apart as they reached their release.

Abby removed her leg from Marcus’ body, effectively disconnecting their bodies. Once each caught their breath, Abby reached for the soap. 

 

**

After thoroughly washing and then drying off, Abby and Marcus padded into the bedroom wearing bathrobes.

“They make clothes here,” Abby explained, as she walked around the room, lighting several candles. “I picked out a few sets for you to try on.”

Marcus remained rooted to the spot, content to watch her and the almost ethereal glow that radiated off her face as she lit each candle. She seemed more relaxed than earlier. Their activity in the shower erasing some of the weight he saw in her eyes. He hated seeing that look, desperately wanting to take it away. He didn’t know anything about this moon, but what he hoped was that this place would finally offer them a place to be happy, to live their lives without violence, betrayal, and a constant fight for survival.

“Marcus?”

“Hmm?” 

“Are you alright?”

Recognizing the concern on her face, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise. I’m just,” looking around the room at all the candles, “I’m just wondering if the real reason you were late getting me is that you set this whole seduction scene up.”

Abby’s quick retort died on her lips the moment she saw Marcus smile. Eyes locked on his, Abby sauntered towards him, untying her robe as she did. Memorized by the sight before him, Marcus’ heart pounded, his cock slowly awakened at the tease of the now bared valley between Abby’s breasts that led way to her abs, belly button, and the dark, neatly trimmed curls below. 

After entering his personal space, Abby slipped the robe from her body, revealing her whole self to him. She then reached for the tie of his own robe, slowly unknotting it. Once undone, she ran her hands from his stomach to his chest before removing the garment from his body. 

Then, Abby lifted herself on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, stretching herself to meet his very eager lips. But unlike before, this kiss was slow, tender, and full of promise for what was yet to come.

Marcus ran his hands through her hair, down her back as he slowly made love to her mouth. Entwining their hands, Abby led Marcus to the bed, pulling him on top her as she slowly laid back.

And from there, they took it as slow as they could possibly stand, each exploring and reacquainting themselves with the other. When the time was right, Marcus entered Abby, pumping himself in and out of her in a slow, deliberate pace until both were so full of tension, they could not hold out any longer, with each reaching their release within seconds of the other.

After catching their breath, Marcus rolled off of Abby, gathering her in his arms. He then pulled the sheet they somehow moved under over them. Once comfortable, he dropped a light kiss to the top of her head.

She turned to look at him, pushing herself up further so they were face to face. Gently kissing his lips, “I love you so much.”

Pulling her even closer, “I love you too.”

Settling her head back into the pillow, cushioned in the strength and warmth of Marcus’ arms, Abby finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. And although Marcus should not be tired, he too drifted off into what felt like the first normal rest he’d had in well, over 100 years.


	3. Part 3

Several hours later, they woke to uneven gurgling noises. 

“Hungry?” Abby asked chuckling at the look on Marcus’ face.

“We did work up an appetite.”

“We did. I’ll be right back.” Abby rolled out of bed, pulling an oversized t-shirt over her body while moving into the other room. While alone, Marcus looked around the room. There wasn’t much too it really. No decorations on the wall and only two additional pieces of furniture on the opposite end of the room.

Abby returned with a tray full of fruit, cheese, crackers, and some kind of drink. “Did people live in this room?”

“It’s hard to say. This is the way the room looked when I found the house. I’m guessing the family who lived here stayed here when they needed to. The rest of the time was spent upstairs on the main level.”

“Where is everyone else living? Clarke? Maddi?”

Abby put the tray between them, opting to eat something before answering Marcus’ question. “They live closer to town.”

“We’re not near them, are we?”

“Not really,” Abby stated while continuing to eat.

** 

Marcus took a few pieces of cheese himself, washing it down with the orange, sweet liquid. 

“What is this?” 

“They call it orange lemonade. They infuse oranges with the juice of lemons and a light sweetener.”

“It’s good.”

“Hmm..” Abby agreed while drinking some of her own.

“So, why did you decide to live over here, separate from everyone else?”

“I started closer to Clarke and Maddi, but, I wasn’t comfortable, didn’t feel settled. We’ve all worked past a lot of stuff, but, I just, I don’t know, I wanted and needed space. And I thought that when you woke up, you would too. So, I found this place. When I learned it was empty, I moved in. Although, most of my time was spent with you at the hospital. I came here when Jackson threw me out. It’s close to the water and the mountains has room for a garden outside and is free of all the tension. Being here, made me feel closer to you, even though this is the first time you’ve been here. If you don’t like it, I mean, if you want to be closer to everyone else, there are places…”

This time, instead of silencing her with a kiss, Marcus gently placed his fingers over her lips. “From what I’ve seen, I like it so far. And if you feel like you are more at home here, that works for me.”

“Marcus…” this time, he did silence her with a kiss.

“Stop. I’m where I want to be, where I’ve always wanted to be. I know we didn’t have the chance to really talk before I was attacked by Vinson. He really had quite the crush on you-you know.”

“He was a monster that I was stupid to trust. And because of that, you almost died.” Abby put down her glass on the bedside table.

“Abby, please look at me.” Marcus removed the tray from between them, placing it on the table next to his side of the bed. When he turned back, he saw Abby’s face, again lined with silent tears. “Vinson’s actions are not your fault. You are right, he was a monster, but I had the sense that in his own way, he protected you from the others while I was gone. What he didn’t like was that you kicked your illness, while he couldn’t. He viewed me as the person who took away who he believed was his kindred spirit.”

Abby wiped the tears away from her face.

“I’m sorry I left like that, sorry that I gave you an ultimatum. It wasn’t fair of me.”

Calling upon her newfound inner strength, Abby forced herself to sit straighter, “I put you through hell in the bunker and then when we were with Diyoza. I didn’t believe I deserved you, deserved your love, your patience, your willingness to protect me at all cost. And believe me everything inside of me screamed to choose you over the pills and I do, I choose you, but your life meant more to me than my own. I did want to stop, but I didn’t believe I could kick a dependency while trying to find a cure for Diyoza and her men. And then…”

“You blamed yourself for what happened during the Dark Year, for making me resort to cannibalism.”

“Out of all the things I’ve done in the name of survival, that was what I hated the most. I hated taking your choice from you, but, I couldn’t face losing you, couldn’t deal with being in that hellhole without you by my side.”

“I never blamed you, Abby. I understood what you did because….”

“Because it is the same choice you made to keep me inside the bunker.”

“Yes, because I love you more than anything. You’re my life sweetheart. I don’t want to do any of this without you by my side.”

“Nor I you.”

Marcus leaned in, giving her a sweet, tender kiss.

“Eric told me you’ve done nothing but work on a way to fix me since you’ve been on the ground.”

Abby nodded yes while running her hand down the side of his face, tracing the lines that seemed to have deepened over time. “I refused to lose you. Refused to give up on the life we deserve to have and that’s why I’m here. Why I looked to find us a place of our own.”

“What are you thinking?”

“From the moment we landed on earth, you and I have worked to do things different, to do better. I’m tired Marcus, tired of continually fighting for our survival, tired of defending ourselves to the kids, tired of the same recycled arguments, bitterness, and blame. I believe there is hope here, a chance for us to have that fresh start you talked about while we were in Eden. I found this place because I thought that if you still wanted that, we can do that here, in this house, with these people. That for the first time since we’ve been in the ground, we make a decision for ourselves, for our lives.”

“You want to make a home with me?”

“More than anything, that is, if it’s still what you want.”

** 

Smiling, Marcus quickly pulled Abby into his arms, holding her to him, finally shifting so she was directly on top of him. And then, without a word, he planted one kiss after another on her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and back to her lips.

“It is.”

“Then, welcome home Marcus.”

“Home. I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”

Kissing again. “And since I’m home, when do we get to christen the other rooms?” Marcus asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well, we do have two days of darkness to contend with.”

“Does that mean we can venture upstairs at one point?”

“Yes, but not just yet. For the rest of today and tonight, we need to stay down here.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.”

“In that case, you want to take round three to the other room?” Abby asked while placing gentle kisses on the side of his neck.

“Later….”

Marcus tried to flip them, so he was once again on top, Abby pinned him down, claiming the top position. And Marcus was okay with that, as it meant his Abby was truly back and that was all the medicine he needed to believe that everything was going to be okay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Twitter discussion on either Marcus or Abby commenting that it's been over 100 years and the desire to still see a shower scene between Marcus and Abby. I originally wanted to post it prior to 6.1, but decided I needed to know just a little bit about the new place Marcus and Abby are dealing with. And with the little tip as to what Abby's story entails this season, I had a bit more to go on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this three-part story! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
